Pilots' Day
by FelsGoddess
Summary: Han introduces a new holiday to Leia.


**Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine.**

**Pilots' Day**

Princess Leia Organa stared in disbelief at the green dress Han had purchased for her. It was emerald green. The neck plunged down a bit to far and the back was open. The fabric was gathered at the waist with a flowing skirt. Sitting next to the dress was a gold necklace and earrings. Leia groaned. She had agreed to go with Han to a party that night that Lando was throwing. Of course, she also had agreed to wear what Han had given her.

Leia dressed in the gaudy green dress and gold jewelry. Han walked into the room a few minutes later. He walked over to her and pinned a green four leafed clover in her hair.

"There, all set," Han grinned, patting his handiwork.

"Why am I dressed like this?" Leia asked.

"Lando's party," Han answered, then took her arm, "You'll see."

Leia sighed to herself. She had a bad feeling about this.  
---  
After a mere five minutes at Lando's party, Leia knew why she was dressed this way. Today was an old Corellian holiday called Pilots' Day. Pilots' Day came about when before wars, the pilots would do various rituals to bring good fortune. Someone had the idea to make it a national holiday one day of the year. While Lando wasn't Corellian, he was hosting the party.

Leia watched the on goings with slight annoyance. She really didn't see why she had to be here, much less in a green dress. Every member of the Rogue Squadron was there, along with anyone else who needed an excuse to drink. Everyone was inhaling green drinks. The room was covered in tacky green decorations. 

"C'mon, sweetheart," Han stated, pulling on Leia's hand. She let him lead her into the middle of the room where everyone was gathered around a green stone.

"What's going on?" Leia asked.

"Shh!" Wes Janson slurred. Leia glared at him.

Wedge began to speak drunkenly, "Today is the day we honor the rit…cele…things our ancestors did. Now it is time for the first act of honoring the luck o' the Corellians!"

A loud cheer went up. Leia's brow furrowed. What on Alderaan was going on?

"Who has the lucky green clover?" Wes asked. 

Everyone looked around the room. Lando laid eyes on Leia's head. "Leia has it!"

Another cheer went up. Leia groaned. This was not going to be good. Han gently moved Leia forward. She was standing next to Wedge and the green stone.  
"Leia, as the keeper of the Clover, you must now kiss the tradition Lucky Stone!" Wedge announced.

"Are you kidding me?" Leia gasped.

"Do it, do it, do it!" Wes started cheering. Leia's face turned red in embarrassment. She was going to kill Han! He put that clover there!

Leia closed her eyes and kissed the stone. Everyone cheered, again. She pulled away then asked Wedge, "Am I done?" 

"Oh no!" Wedge chuckled. He threw one arm around her and held a green drink with the other. Wedge held the glass to her lips, "Now drink."

Leia braced herself as she took the glass and swallowed the green contents. It wasn't too bad. Wedge took the glass back, "Now you must pick a partner for the next event!" 

Leia grinned. This was her chance to get Han back. She chose Han. Han look nervous as he took his place next to Wedge. Wedge looked over Han, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Han nodded. Leia was puzzled. What was going on?

Han and Leia sat across from each other at a small table. Many little shot glasses with the green liquid were placed in front of them. Leia then relized it was a drinking game.

"Now the rules of the game are this. Leia will hide the clover in the room. Each person has two minutes to find the clover. If he can't find it, your partner takes a shot," Wedge explained, "Now Leia, hide the clover!"

Leia chuckled as everyone, including Han, covered their eyes. She didn't want anyone to find it. Han deserved a wicked hangover for this. She crushed the clover stuck it inside the green decoration next to Han. 

Each pilot searched for the clover. Leia watched with great amusement as each man failed. She wasn't paying attention to Han, who kept drinking the green liquid. Finally, when all the shots were gone, Wedge asked Leia were the clover was. Leia looked over to where she had hidden the little green plant only to realize it was gone! 

"What happened to that thing?" Leia asked, pointing to the empty space where it had lay.

"The green cake?" Han asked, confused, "I ate it while drinking."

Leia's eyes grew wide, then started laughing, "I put the clover in there!" 

Han made a few, "That's why it tasted weird."

Wes shouted, "I want the prize for the clover!" He went for Han, stumbling from intoxication.

"They're after my lucky charms!" Han screeched. He fell out of the chair. All he had drank was finally catching up with him. Leia started laughing. Wes made it over to Han. Han kicked him out of the way. Wes went to punch him, but he was so drunk he merely smacked Han in the face, "If you hadn't have eaten it!"

Of course, the rest of the men couldn't resist and joined the drunken brawl.

Leia watched the events from behind the green stone where she had fled. This was a weird holiday. When the men finally stopped fighting, Han stood up, "I'm out of 'ere!"

Han rushed out the door, Leia following. She took ahold of his arm so he didn't fall.

"You know, Han," Leia said when they were about halfway home, remembering a ritual she'd observed earlier, "I think you forgot something."

"What?"

"You aren't wearing green!" Leia giggled and pinched him.

Han groaned. He just wanted to go to bed. This was one killer Pilots' Day. He couldn't wait for next year!


End file.
